


Scared to be Lonely

by skaioctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?Is the only reason you're holding me tonight'Cause we're scared to be lonely?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm so happy you're here! Hope you like this story as much as I do! English is not my first language, so it might've a few mistakes, sorry for that. This story is inspired by the song "Scared to be lonely", which I think really fists to their feelings and their stories. Hope you also think so. This story takes place after Clarke saved everyone from A.L.I.E, but there's no second Praimfaya and all the fourth season events. Enjoy :)

They did it. They stoped Alie. They survived. They saved their people. They saved the human race, again. But why didn't it feel like it was over? Why did Bellamy and Clarke still feel the pain fluting through their veins, pounding on their chests, don't letting them breathe, forcing tears out off their eyes? 

Clarke thought when she stopped Alie, she would feel relived. She would see her pain being taken away, and she would be happy once again. Yet, she was now in her tent after coming back to Arkadia, after the stressful day she and all of her people had, and she couldn't feel the relive, she still could feel her pain taking control all over her cells. She was frustrated. She was struggling. She felt her back hurt for all the things she had to support so her people don't. She felt her heart ache for all the losses of her life. She felt negative thoughts running through her head, trying to take control over her.

Their people were save now, and she was truly happy for that. But why did she felt like her was the only one who wasn't been saved this day?

Bellamy also felt so. He was laying on his bed, and he felt it empty. He looked around the tent, stupidly starting at the door for some time, hoping that Gina could just pass through the door and tell him she was right there, she was alive and she'd never live him again.

For a really long time, Bellamy's life did only have one purpose: taking care of his sister. And he did it. Every step she had ever taken, he was right behind her, ready to catch her up if she fall. Every stupid thing he has ever done was for her. He didn't care who he'd hurt or what price he'd pay, he wanted to protect his sister at all costs. 

But he didn't protected Octavia from one thing: himself. 

He was always so sure that he was able to protect her as his mother demanded and as she deserved, but still he hadn't figure out soon that she needed protection from him too. Lincoln was really good for her. Lincoln made her smile in a way he had never seen Octavia ever do. He made her happy, he made her feel safe, he made her feel like she belonged somewhere, and now she no longer has it because of him.

Bellamy thinks Octavia will never forgive him for Lincoln's death; in matter of fact, even he thinks he will ever be able to forgive himself. Besides being his sister's boyfriend, he was a good man. He helped people whether they were Trikru or not and didn't care about the person's clan or where she or he came from. He was a truly peacemaker. And even if Bellamy weren't the one who pulled the trigger, he knew Lincoln's blood was in his hands. And Octavia also did so.

Bellamy was just to vulnerable, and Pike knew that. He had just lost Gina. The grounders killed her. Pike took advantage of it to have Bellamy on his crew. Bellamy wasn't sure what he believed or what he did not anymore, he just needed a reason to live, a reason to breathe, a reason to explain all the horrible things that happened to him, something to show him all his been through, all the suffering wasn't in vain. 

Pike knew it very well. He gave Bellamy something to believe in, and Bellamy held that belief tightly, meaning to never drop this off.

But Bellamy didn't see all the blood dripping of his hands until he wasn't blind anymore, and then it was too late. 

Bellamy tried to blame the grounders because it was easier than accept the fact that horrible things happens to us and that's not controllable. The grounders weren't guilty for one grounder mistake. And this grounder should have a second change, even if he or she had took it away from another person? If not so, Bellamy didn't deserve it either. Neither did Clarke, Octavia, and anyone else.

Forgiveness. Such a familiar word, but so complicated. In the Ark, no one had it. If the person made a mistake, she or he would pay with his or her life for this. But they aren't in the Ark anymore. So what now? What are they suppose to do with forgiveness?

Bellamy didn't realize he leaded himself out of the tent until he saw the starting sky. For Bellamy, each star on the sky were like someone looking out for everyone. He just hoped, if it was really true, his mom was there, looking out for him and Octavia. He just hoped she was proud of him, even if he had made some mistakes. He hoped she thinks he deservers a second change. 

"A coin for your thoughts," a sweet voice brought Bellamy back from his thoughts. Bellamy spins his ankles and sees Clarke. He smile minimally at her, as if he wanted to smile at her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He started to stare at the starts once more. "Can't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Same," she says, staring at the starts either. "It's beautiful. I mean— the stars."

"Yes, they are beautiful," Bellamy said.

Little did Bellamy know Clarke was having the same thought he had minutes ago. He hoped her father and Lexa were looking out for her. He hoped Lexa kept her promise.

I'll be always with you.

"You saved us all today," Bellamy finally said, after some minutes they were in silence. "You deserve some rest."

"You save us all too. You deserve some rest either."

"All I did was mess up things. You did save us."

Clarke seemed to think a little about her answer, than she said:

"It's okay to mess up things a little bit. You know, is what humans do."

"I didn't mess a little bit, Clarke," Bellamy said, looking down at the ground, stoping his tears even before they would ever get the change to fall. He wouldn't show weakness. He couldn't.

"I already have messed up so much. Everyone have, Bellamy. Mistakes are forgivable, not learning from them isn't."

"What I did, Clarke... I don't deserve forgiveness. This doesn't have forgiveness."

"Forgiveness has nothing to do with it. Bellamy, this is all about what you do with the wrong things you've made. What you do to try to fix them."

"She hates me, Clarke," Bellamy said, his tearing up eyes looking deep on her blue ocean. She could see the pain through his eyes, and her heart ached for him. "She really hates me."

"Just give her some time, okay? I'm not justifying your actions Bellamy, but we're all just humans on the ground with the difficult mission of surviving. We all did unspeakable things to survive, things we never thought we'd do, things that will haunt us until our last breath."

"What I did..."

"Was a mistake," Clarke butted him in, putting her hands on his shoulders gently. "And this does not make you a bad person, Bellamy Blake." She smiled at him, and wiped his tears away. "You know, once some smart guy told me that who we are and who we need to be to survive are really different things."

"I didn't have to kill him. Yet, I did."

"You didn't kill him, Bellamy. You didn't pull the trigger. You never meant to hurt Lincoln and he knew that, I know that." Bellamy didn't seem convinced by her words, so she continued. "Who we are aren't the things we've done today or yesterday, but what we have been doing for a long time. Bellamy, you always protected your sister and your mother. You gave The 100 hope when they didn't have. And one bad move doesn't take away all the good ones you've made."

He hold her. He hold her tightly. After all the words she said, she made him believe in something. Believe on her.


	2. Chapter two.

_Will you whisper to me?_

_You’re the dejavu that wakes me up_

_Now_

_Is it you now?_

_I can feel it coming_

_A mirage with wings_

_How?_

_Is it true now?_

_It surrounds me, holding me, wind_

_Feels like I’m being born again_

_Gaze that fills me up_

_You_

_Might be a dream_

_This moment_

_Dreams, dreams, may come true_

_You just_

_Fly like a butterfly_

_Taking me far away_

_Wings wings_

_Just like this_

_Fly like a butterfly_

_Sounds of winds blowing around my ears_

_Wing, wing, wing_

_— Butterfly, Loona._

In the next day, they were back to their activities on the camp. The Arkadians were still trying to recover from Alie. Some of them lost the people they loved yesterday. Some of them did unspeakable things for Alie. Some of them had all their bad memories coming back at the same time.

Clarke knew they would overcome this, though. She knew they would. As Marcus said, first we survive, then we recover our humanity.

She walked to Raven's office, and eventually found Octavia there. Raven and her were talking, seeming to have a little sad and touching conversation topic, and that was until Clarke walked through the door and they pretended their conversation never happened. It hurt Clarke, but she knew she had to explain herself to Octavia.

"Hey," Raven says to Clarke, smiling at her.

"Hey," Clarke says. "My mom said if you're in any pain, you just go to the medical."

"Your mom said this like a thousand times," Raven jokes, rolling her eyes. "Tell her I have brand knew news: I'm an adult."

They both laugh.

"I'll tell her that," Clarke said.

"See you later, Raven," Octavia said, walking away.

"Octavia!" Clarke called her, and she stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"I’m the first person on your apology tour? Guess what?! I don't have anything to talk to you, traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, Octavia. Let me explain, please."

Octavia seemed to be considering the idea, and then she said.

"You have two minutes."

They walked outside to the hall. Octavia leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in her chest.

"So..." Blake said, telling Clarke she could stop talking.

"I'd go with you, Octavia. I really would. I was prepared to go." Clarke sighs. "I went to a room and found Murphy there. He was tied. When I was trying to release him, Titus showed up with a gun. He tried to shoot me in every damn way, but then Lexa came up to the room..."

Clarke's voice was already been affected by her tears, that she couldn't hold back.

"She was shot. I tried to save her, but... She died in my arms and I couldn't do anything. She died in my arms and— I— I— I couldn't— I—"

Clarke feel apart, and Octavia held her. Octavia knew her pain. Loss. Clarke feel on the ground, and Octavia didn't release herself from her. She hold her tightly, letting her fall apart on her.

"You did what you could, Clarke," Octavia said, looking at Clarke's face, brushing her off of her face.

"It wasn't enough," Clarke said.

"It was meant to be, Clarke. You couldn't change that."

"Why everyone I care about die?" Clarke asks, and Blake's heart ache for her, and she hold her once more.

"Don't say that, Clarke. You still have your mother, Raven... You still have me."

Clarke nodded on Octavia's shoulder.

"I loved her, Octavia. So much."

Octavia felt tears on her eyes too.

"I know, Clarke. And she knew that."

[...]

After the little breakdown Clarke had earlier, she apologized to Octavia and they were friends again. Clarke decided to make herself busy on the medical bay. She treated some injured people all long the day, so she didn't have to think about Alie, the City of Light or Lexa.

She was now cleaning up the medical, trying to take her thoughts away of all the sensitive topics. She tried to think about they had piece now, or no one was haunting her to kill her anymore, or anything else, but her thoughts always had a way to come back to the things she have been trying so hard to avoid.

She had lost almost everyone she has ever cared about. First she lost her father, who was actually her best friend. Clarke was always close to her mother, but she had a different bond with her dad. He was the one who gave her a good night forehead kiss on her every night and told her stories about princess that saved themselves. He was the one who could see there was something wrong with Clarke just looking at her. He died trying to save everyone, and Clarke will always remember him this way. A savior.

Then Wells. She blamed him for her father’s death for such a long time. At first, she couldn’t believe her best and only friend had turned her father in. But then, after scream at him bunch of times that it was his fault, she started to believe it though. But it was on her mother. Wells let her think he was guilty so she didn’t have to struggle with the truth. He let her hate him so she didn’t hate her mom, the only family she had left. When Clarke found out the truth, she thought she never could forgive her mother and not even herself. For so long time she has hated Wells for something her mother did. When they finally were in peace, he died in the hands of a twelve years old girl. Clarke never felt so stupid. She wasted so much time hating him, and she never got the change to rebuild their relationship.

After that, was Finn. Clarke knew she had got herself in trouble when she knew she looked at Finn like she never had looked to anyone in her whole life. She never should had believed in him. She found herself giving her heart away for him, and even before she could, he broke it. He broke her heart so badly she thought she could never be with some else the way she was with Finn. And then, like it wasn’t enough, he had to kill him, because of her. He died because of her. She didn’t want to kill Finn, but she wouldn’t let the grounders make him suffer more he already had, because of her.

And then, finally, there was Lexa. Some part of Clarke did want to hate Lexa for all the thing she’s done. Yet, the other part wanted her more than anything. She was having a war inside of her, in which her heart and her head were trying to win against each other. Her heart won, though, and she was really glad it did. In that afternoon, Clarke and Lexa loved each other. They were connected, they were happy. But it didn’t last long. Lexa died in Clarke’s armies. And, somehow, Clarke died there too.

"A coin for your thoughts," Bellamy joked, entering on the medical.

"Hey there," Clarke says gently, but she doesn't look at him. "What you're doing here?”

"Hm, maybe I'm injured? I guess this is the medical, right?" Bellamy joked, and Clarke looked up at him. His right hand was on his left shoulder, pressing it, and Clarke could see it was bleeding.

"Oh, of course. Sit her." Clarke pointed to a chair, and Bellamy fid what she said. Clarke took alcohol and gauze for the wound, and then walked towards him. "Okay, let me see it."

Bellamy drop his hand and Clarke see a wound through his shirt. Whatever he hurt himself with, damaged his shirt as well.

"Can you take your shirt off, please?" Clarke asks.

"You wish," Bellamy says, making Clarke blush.

"What!? No! I need to see the wound."

"Okay."

Bellamy took his shirt off, and Clarke could see the wound clearly.

"You hurt yourself pretty badly," she said, putting some alcohol on the gauze. "Lucky you, isn't a deep wound though." She putted the gauze on his wound, and he sighed in pain. "How did this happen?"

"Well, let's just say trying to fix some things with Raven aren't the securest job ever."

Clarke smiled.

"I'll talk to Raven later."

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

"If you say so..." she said, and took his right hand, putting on the gauze. "Hold it down for a second."

Clarke took a adhesive plaster, and walked towards Bellamy.

"Did Lexa...?" Bellamy asked, and Clarke's face turned dark, painful, and Bellamy regretted asking. "I was in a cave when the others and we heard a bugle. Indra said it meant a new commander had ascended."

Clarke putted the adhesive plaster on Bellamy shoulder, after taking the alcohol gauze and putting a new one. She didn't look at him. Bellamy figured he was talking about a very sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I know she meant a lot to you," Blake said.

"She sure did," Clarke whispered, turning away and starting cleaning the medical once away, so she didn't have to look at him. "You can go now."

"Clarke, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Good," she said, not looking at him. "You have to take it easy until your shoulder recovers."

Bellamy knew she changed the topic because she didn't want to talk about it.

"Clarke, you know whenever you need me, I'll be here, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So I'll ask you once again. Are you okay?"

"Then I'll answer you one more time. I'm good."

"Then look at my eyes and tell me you're fine."

Clarke turned and looked at Bellamy, and when she looked at him, she just feel apart, for the second time of the day. Bellamy hold her, and whispered on her ear he'd always be with her.

Déjà Vu.

What did you think of it? Feedback? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! What did you think of it? Feedback is appreciated:)


	3. Chapter three.

Bellamy made his way to the cafeteria. He was hungry and craved for some food. It was already night, people were preparing themselves to sleep. But Bellamy and Murphy decided to stay awake a little bit more, and eat some food since they haven't eaten since lunch. 

They picked up some food and seat in the same table, eating while they talk.

"How's Emori?" Bellamy asks.

"Good, I guess. She still feeling guilty for the things she has done when she was with Alie."

"Tell her Bellamy said it's not her fault."

"I did tell her that, but she doesn't seem to believe.”

"Well, she need some to figure that out on her own then," Blake said, finishing his food.

"What about Octavia? Still mad?"

"Mad?" Bellamy laughed. "I wish she was just mad. She's furious. She threw a rock at me."

"Gosh, she's furious."

"Yes, she is. And I don't blame her. I killed her boyfriend after all."

"Deep down she knows you didn't, and either do you," Murphy speaks. "I know I'm not really the kind of friend who gives great advices, but trust me when I say you didn't kill him. Pike did."

"Pike was the one who pulled the trigger, but I.."

"You made a mistake. Is what humans do, we have the right to make mistakes sometimes. Like me, I tried to kill Charlotte, a twelve years old girl just for revenge."

"Yeah, not one of your best days," Bellamy jokes, and they both laugh a bit, but Bellamy's face turns serious again.

"What I am trying to say is you shouldn't be sitting her feeling sorry and telling how much you blame yourself instead of doing something to make things right this time. Beating yourself won't bring Lincoln back, and won't fix your relationship with your sister either. You need to do something man."

And then Bellamy realized: Murphy was right. He shouldn't be feeling sorry while he could fix things. No matter how much he blamed himself for what've happened, it wouldn't fix his and Octavia's relationship. 

"You're actually right," Bellamy admitted, after all. "You know, Murphy, you're such a jerk but you know how to help sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Murphy asks, pretending to be offended. "I just saved yours and Octavia's relationship, I helped you save your people from Alie and so many others things I can't list or otherwise will be here until the end of the world. I am actually the true hero here.”

"Let's just pretend you stopped talking after your advice," Bellamy said, getting up. "Thank you, Murphy."

"Anytime, Blake."

[...]

Bellamy looked for Octavia in every single little place on the camp, determined to apologize to her. He knew his words wouldn't mean anything to her, and she probably would throw a rock at him once more, or even worse, but he needed to say it, because he really meant it. Octavia could not believe, but he was really, really sorry. If he lost her, he'd kill her murderer himself. Yet, she barely touched him. Well, barely touched him compared the way Bellamy thought he deserved. Lincoln would always be a ghost on Bellamy's dreams, and he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. 

However, Bellamy couldn't find her. He even looked for her on Raven's office, since they two were getting close as Bellamy could see. She was nowhere. Bellamy felt his heart pounding on his chest as he made his way to the medical bay, the only place on the camp he haven't looked for Octavia yet. His feet walked fast, almost running, as his head had negative thoughts like it was within his brain. Did Octavia get hurt? Did she do something stupid? Was Octavia okay?

He couldn't help but worrying about her. Some people would think it's stupid how much he worries about her even though all she wants is him dead. The fact is Octavia's his sister, his responsibility and she always will be. Nothing on Earth, not even her hate for him, would ever change that.

He made a promise to Octavia. He promised her, the day he saw her in Ark’s jail, he’d do everything to protected her no matter how much it would cost for him. And he was willing to keep that promise until his last breathe. And if there’s a life after this, he would keep that promise there too.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked when we arrived at medical bay. He didn't specifically asked to someone; he didn't even know who was there until he asked and looked up and saw Clarke, sterilizing some medical equipments.

"Hey Clarke! Hey Bellamy! How are you? I'm good, how about you? I'm good too," Clarke jokes but she regretted it as fast as her eyes glanced Bellamy. She could tell by his face he was filled with worry and he would freak out any minute. "Bellamy, are you alright?"

"Have you seen her? Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked.

"No, I haven't," Clarke says, and Bellamy feels his throat closing against itself. “Why? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's gone."

"She's gone? What you mean 'she's gone'?"

"She's gone, Clarke. She isn't anywhere," Bellamy said, trying to not breakdown. He needed to find his little sister.

"Calm down, okay? We'll find her. She mustn't be far from here," Clarke said, stoping everything she was doing to help Bellamy find Octavia. She didn't show this to Bellamy so he didn't get more worried than he already is, but she knows Octavia wouldn't just disappear because she wanted to. Octavia was a big girl and she knew all the dangers she would be if she did somethings reckless as that. Skaikru weren't in the best place ever with the grounders. They blame them for Alie, and for all the damaged she has made. It wasn't safe for them to be out there, mostly alone.

"Where could she even go?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know. We'll find her, okay?" Bellamy nods as they both went to Clarke's tent to pick up some supplies and guns so they could look for Octavia.

And then Bellamy realized what he was doing: he was putting Clarke's life on danger. Was it right? Was it right to risk Clarke's life so he could save Octavia's? Some time ago, he wouldn't hesitate in taking Octavia's life instead of Clarke's, but now he found himself caring for both of their safeties. It was new to him. Worrying about Clarke. But the truth is he had lost her once, his not willing to lose her again. 

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asks.

"Octavia's important to me too, Bellamy. I won't just sit down when she could possibly be on danger."

Bellamy felt grateful. Clarke didn't need to care, yet she was risking her life to help his sister. The truth is Clarke always cared for everyone, Bellamy thought. Clarke was the one willing to do anything to save her people. Clarke was the one who supported all the pain alone so her people didn't need to. Clarke was a savior. If weren't for her, The 100 wouldn't have gone this far. 

"Thank you, Clarke," Bellamy said. 

"For what?" Clarke asked, zipping up the bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"You know, for doing what you always do. Save your people."

Clarke didn't know how to answer that. She was grateful for Bellamy's words, though she never meant to be thanked. She didn't protect her people because she wanted them to thank her our picture her like a god. She just needed to keep them safe. She didn't have an actual reason, still she did all this for them. She liked to believe that there's not the ned of reason to save her people, or it was her father, guiding her in the sky. Surely she was doing as she knew her father would. 

"Come on. Let's bring Octavia home," Clarke said, and Bellamy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What did you think of it? What you think happened to Octavia? Feedback is appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter four.

_Look me in my eyes_

_Tell me everything's not fine_

_Or the people ain't happy_

_And the river has run dry_

_You thought you could go free_

_But the system is done for_

_If you listen real closely_

_There's a knock at your front door_

_We'll never get free_

_Lamb to the slaughter_

_What you gon' do_

_When there's blood in the water?_

_The price of your greed_

_Is your son and your daughter_

_What you gon' do_

_When there's blood in the water?_

_— Blood // Water, Grandson._

Bellamy and Clarke made their way out of the camp, without no one besides Murphy, Emori, Raven, Harper, Monty and Miller knowing. Their friends volunteered to go with them, but Bellamy said it was too dangerous, and if they didn't come back after one week, they had to warn Chancellor Kane. Although they didn't support Bellamy and Clarke going out of the camp to the woods in the middle of night with a bunch of grounders just waiting until they can kill every Skaikru on Earth, they didn't stop them. They knew no one could stop Bellamy when it was about his sister, and Clarke was stubborn enough and no one could change her mind.

They walked in silence, their senses in alert, trying to hear every single noise and see every single thing. They needed to be careful and they both knew that. It was not like they weren't been haunting after all. Clarke most of them two.

"Do you think was the best move leaving without telling the Chancellor?" Clarke asked, worry filling her.

"Yes, I do. Kane would never let us go. He'd tell us to wait until morning, but I won't wait," Bellamy said, determined. "More we wait, more late we can be."

Clarke said anything more. She knew Bellamy was right. As soon as they started looking for her, soon they would find her. In theory. The thing is nothing on the ground is as it would be in theory. The ground was a box full of surprises, and you needed to be prepared to everything.

"Do you think it's too late?" Bellamy asked. "I mean, you think she could be..." Bellamy couldn't finish his sentence. Even though a big part of him told him to look for Octavia and she's fine, a little part believed she was already dead, no matter what he does. That part scares him.

"She's not, Bellamy," Clarke said, her hand laying on his shoulder as she looks deep on his eyes, to say her next words. "I know you're scared. It's pretty scaring when someone you love is missing. I know don't knowing where she is or if she's okay or alive kills you. I know, it would kill me too. I thought my mother was dead once, and it was suffocating. I wanted to open up with someone, but I just couldn't. I thought no one would understand what I was going through, no one would say anything else than 'I'm sorry'. We were in a very bad time, and then I thought she had died, thinking I hated her. It almost killed me."

"But you got your mom back."

"And you'll get Octavia too. My point is you can talk to me about this, okay? I know you feel like I won't understand, but I will. I know your pain, Bellamy. I can help you if you let me to," Clarke said, softly, smiling at him, and he caught himself thinking what he did to deserve such a good person like Clarke in his life.

"Thank you, Clarke," he said, looking in her eyes. When he looked on Gina's eyes, he saw a beautiful lake he wanted to swim in. But now, on Clarke's eyes, he see the whole ocean. The ocean he needs to survive. Without this ocean, his nothing.

Clarke saw his eyes turning to her mouth, and she couldn't help but bite her lips as she looked at him. Even before she abandoned him twice, he still looked at her the same way he always did — I mean, after they didn't hate each other anymore. His gaze was comforting. He didn't look at her like she was a freak, or a killer, or the commander of death. No, he looked at her like she was Clarke, and nothing more. She liked it. She doesn't like when people change the way they look at her because of what she did or the title they gave to her before Mount Weather. For him, she was always Clarke, and just Clarke.

"You... don't need to thank me," Clarke whispered, looking on his eyes as he did the same.

"I think I will never be able to thank all the thing you've done for us... all the thing you've done for me."

"There’s nothing to thank me for. Bellamy, I left you," she said, her eyes watering, and she looked at her feet, don't being able to stand his gaze. "I will never forgive myself for it."

Bellamy lifted Clarke's chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. He wiped the tears on her cheeks that had fallen, and smiled at her as he stroked her cheeks.

"I already forgave you a long time ago," Bellamy said, softly.

"But I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself," she said, more tears falling. "You never left me, and yet I left you. Twice."

"Once a smart and beautiful girl told me that it's okay to mess up things a little bit, because is what humans do. Everyone have messed up. Mistakes are forgivable, not learning from them isn't."

Clarke smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Bellamy," she said, and then she hugged him. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Bellamy smiled and hugged back tight, but he felt something weird inside of him. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. Why those words had heat him so hard?

And then, Clarke feel in his arms, as just like she didn't have any strength less to support her weight. Clarke's arms didn't hold him back anymore, and her head fell in his shoulder. Bellamy seat on the floor and turned her so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and Bellamy shakes her, trying to wake her up.

"Clarke. Clarke! Can you hear me?" He was filled with worry. He didn't know what happened and why she had collapsed. One minute she was fine, and in the another she wasn't. "Clarke? Wake up! Please. Please, I need you to wake up!"

He was already starting to freak out. He didn't have any medicine knowledge and he didn't know how he could help Clarke. He stood up as he decided go back to camp, wishing he had never left. Not with Clarke.

And then he was stopped by someone holding his arm back. He almost dropped Clarke on the floor, but he hold he tighter. He feel sit on the floor and then he saw who had pushed his arm. A grounder.

In the next second, he felt something heating his head and everything went black, and the last thing he saw was Clarke's unconscious body by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! What did you think of it? Feedback? :)


	5. Chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you like this chapter! This one is really good in my opinion and I guess you’ll love it! :)

It was black. All Clarke could hear was a deafening silence penetrating in her ears. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't hear or see anything. She was lost in a black silent ocean, and she felt herself sinking on it more every minute that pass by. She couldn't even feel fear. She couldn't remember what happened. That ocean was devouring her, like she was its prey.

"Clarke! Clarke, please, answer me!"

Clarke heard someone screaming her name far away, but she couldn't recognize the voice. It was like she was on a box; she could hear the outside, even though not properly. The darkness was holding her within its arms, not letting her escape.

"Clarke, please!"

By now, she could tell the voice calling her was filled with worry. _I'm here_ , Clarke wanted to answer, but her brain didn't allowed her body to move.

"Clarke, I need you to wake up, alright? Please!"

Bellamy, she immediately thought. It was Bellamy calling her name desperately. I'm hearing you, Bellamy, she wanted to say. I'm right here. But her words were just in her mind. She couldn't talk. She couldn't even feel her mouth. She couldn't feel anything.

"What did you do to her!?" She heard him screaming. "If she dies, I swear in the name of my dead mother I will kill you!"

I'm not dead, Bellamy. I'm here. I'm right here. But nobody can hear me.

And suddenly, Clarke felt something: she felt her air being taken away. Her brain finally let her move and she started gasping for air. She had sink on the dark ocean, and she couldn't breathe underwater.

"She's barely breathing! _Do_ something!" Bellamy screamed as Clarke continued gasping for air hardly every time.

It was it. She was facing the death. She felt her body sinking, and she hadn't strength to gasp for air anymore, so she let herself sink in the ocean just like she had sink on her pain. But she didn't feel it anymore. All she could feel was her heart stop beating.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Clarke heard Bellamy saying, but he was already too far. Clarke wanted to tell him that she didn't feel pain, she was in piece. That she would find the next shore. But she couldn't. "LET ME AT LEAST HELP HER!"

_In piece, may I leave this shore. In love, may I find the next. Save passage on my travels, until our last journey to the ground._

_Ai glonplei ste odon._

_My fight is over._

[...]

The grounder release Bellamy, and he run to Clarke's defenseless body. He gently lays her on the ground, and he started doing cardiac massage on her.

"Come on, Clarke. You can do this. I know you can do this. Please, don't leave me. Not again."

He breathed in her mouth, and hoped she had start breathing again. But she hadn't. So he did it again. And again. And again. So many times he couldn't even tell. He wasn't losing her. Not again. Not because of him. He already had Lincoln's blood on his hands, he couldn't have Clarke's too.

He shouldn't have have let her go with him. He should have protected her.

"Come on Clarke, fight!" he said, breathing on her mouth again.

But this time she gasped for air. He smiled in relief as he felt some tears on his face. He held her cheeks and caressed it, pleased she didn't leave him.

"Thank God! Clarke, are you alright?"

Clarke's eyes fell open slowly and the first thing she saw was Bellamy. She smiled at him and coughed a little. She saw in Bellamy's eyes the relief.

"I thought I had lost you," he said.

"When you'll learn, Blake? You'll never lose me," she said, her voice weak and scratching in her throat. Bellamy smiled, but he's face was filled with worry.

"Are you in any pain? Are you okay?"

Clarke would answer, but her eyes fell on a man standing behind Bellamy. Clarke could feel something now: fear. Then she realized they were in a sort of cave, and this was her time to look at him fulled of worry.

"Bellamy, where are we? Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know either," he said. "But I'll figure something out, okay? Just hold on," Bellamy whispered on her ear, and she nodded weakly.

"Now you saved her, I'll tie you again," the grounder said.

"You don't need to, man. Just let us go."

" _Chon yu bilaik_? (Who are you?)" Clarke asked.

" _I laik Ikko kom Trishanakru, en Ai na frag yu op, Wanheda,_ (I am Ikko from Azgeda, and I will kill you, Wanheda)" the man said, smirking.

" _Nou, beja! Frag ai op won't op yu uf!_ (No, please! Killing me won't give you power!)" Clarke said.

"Clarke, what is he saying?" Bellamy asked, not understanding what was going on.

" _Yu laik Wanheda. Taim Ai frag yu op, Ai na mou uf than Heda_! (You are Wanheda. If I kill you, I'll be more powerful than the commander!)"

"This is just a legend," Clarke said. "That's not true."

"You are the one who killed the mountain men, aren't you?" the grounder asked, even though he knew the answer. " _Yu, Clarke kom Skaikru, laik Wanheda_. (You, Clarke from Sky People, are Wanheda.)"

"That's why you kidnapped us? So you could kill me and take my power?"

Bellamy finally understood what was going on. The grounder wanted to kill her because she's Wanheda.

"You don't have to do this!" Bellamy said.

"Yes, I do," he said. "My family and my people will finally respect me. I'm sorry, Clarke, I really am. I'll make this quick."

Bellamy looked in Clarke's eyes, hoping she could understand what she was saying. Distract him.

"You're a coward, you know that?" Clarke said, trying to seem strong although her voice was weak. "You need to kill somebody to take their power because you can't have your own. _Once oso gon au kom hir, Ai na flosh yu klin._ (Once we get out of here, I will destroy you.)"

The grounder was fulled with angry. He focused is angry eyes on the girl who insulted him.

"You'll regret this, Wanheda!" he said. " _You gonplei na ste odon!_ (Your fight will end!)"

"No," she said, smiling. " _Ai gonplei jos tara_ , (My fight is just beginning)"

In a quick move, Bellamy slid his leg under the grounder’s and knocked him to the floor. Bellamy quickly got over him, punching him across the face, until he fell unconscious. Bellamy sighed and wipe his bow. Then he walked over Clarke and held her in his arms, helping her standing up.

"We gotta run. Can you walk?"

"Yeah," she said, and Bellamy put her arm around his shoulder, helping her getting off there.

"If you can't run, tell me, I'll carry you."

"I'm fine," Clarke said. "Thank you."

They ran as fast as they could, making their way to the old bunker Clarke and Finn had found. Bellamy's plan was they staying there this night so Clarke could rest, and then if she's better and good to go, they start looking for Octavia again.

Clarke legs started to fail. She couldn't run anymore, she was too weak. Bellamy realized that. He putted her on his lap and started carrying her through the woods. Once they arrived in the bunker, Bellamy went with Clarke inside and he placed her on the bed.

"Get some rest, okay? Tomorrow if you're good we start looking again."

"You don't need to waste time because of me," Clarke said. "Go and find Octavia. I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you behind," Bellamy said, holding her hand. "You're stuck with me in this bunker."

"Lucky me," she joked and they both smiled.

"Get some rest, Princess," Bellamy said.

"Night, Bell."

Bellamy smiled at the way she called him.

"Night, Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, hope you liked it! Hope the trig sentences are right! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter six.

_Is it just our bodies?_

_Are we both losing our minds?_

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

_Do we need somebody_

_Just to feel like we're alright?_

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause you're scared to be lonely?_

_— Scared to be Lonely, Dua Lipa & Martin Garrix_

_Clarke eyes fell open and she realized she was on a beach, a really beautiful beach. She had had never seen one besides the photos that were on the Ark's History books. She remembers her last class before she was arrested; it was an Earth History class, and she learned about a country in South America called Brazil. There was a bunch of beaches there, and the beach that impressed her the most was Copacabana Beach. She remembers her thinking how would be going there with her parents, feel the water in her body like a sweet touch, feel the sun against her skin, feel the sand in her feet. It was her biggest dream._

_And now it was true, and she couldn't believe it. She took her shoes and socks off and felt for the first time the sand on her feet. She closed her eyes as she started walking in the sand. It felt like she was walking in the clouds. She opened her eyes and looked to the sea, the waves coming from very far to the shore, wetting the sand. She get rid of her clothes, keeping just the underwear and ran to the sea._

_She entered on the sea and sigh. It was really good. It was actually the best feeling she ever had had in her whole life. She floats in the sea, feeling so light but so vulnerable. She didn't care, though._

_"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Clarke hears a voice saying. She knew who was it even without looking. The voice she always craved to her one last time._

_"Lexa?" Clarke asks, turning around and seeing Lexa there. She ran as fast as she could on the water and hugged Lexa, who didn't hug her back._

_"I thought I'd never see you again," Clarke said, don't caring about the tears that were falling in her cheeks or the vulnerable sound that was her voice. She just hugged Lexa tightly._

_"You'll never see me again, Clarke," Lexa said and Clarke pushed herself away a little bit so she could see her face. "I am dead. And it's your fault."_

_Clarke shakes her head._

_"No, I didn't—"_

_"Did you ever realized that people die when you're around?" Lexa continued. "Anyone who gets close to you dies."_

_"No, I—"_

_"You killed hundreds of people in Mount Weather. Childs that will never get the chance to be adults. Adults that will never get the chance to get old. People that lost their lives."_

_"I did this—"_

_"To save your people, I know," Lexa butted her in. Clarke could already feel more tears falling, but she didn't break yet. She was in shock. "Too bad Maya wasn't in that group, huh?"_

_Clarke broke and her hands were in her mouth, trying to silence her sobs._

_"Too bad all those kids weren't in that group either. And all those inside Mount Weather who helped you."_

_"I didn't have a choice," Clarke manage to say._

_"That's one of your problems, Clarke. There always are a choice. And yet, you choose the one that makes your people idolatry you. You pretend there's no choice so you can save just the ones you want. I think you like being a savior, playing God around. Let me tell you something really harsh, Clarke. You are a hypocrite. When I wanted to revenge my people because of what your people have done to mine you said that blood mustn't have blood. But when it was your people, you didn't hesitate to avenge them."_

_"I didn't mean to—"_

_"Oh, come on Clarke. You did mean to," Lexa smirked. "Darling, don't you realize the problem?"_

_"What's the problem?" Clarke asks, shakily._

_"You. You are the problem," Lexa pointed. "If you really cared about your people you'd just walk away. If you did really care about everyone's safety you wouldn't be here, Wanheda." Lexa was close to Clarke, and her fingers run through her face. "You're like a disease, Clarke. And what you have to do with a disease?"_

_"No!" Clarke pushed Lexa away. "No. You're lying! I— I am— I don't—"_

_"Don't try to deny that fact, Clarke. More you deny it, more harder will be to accept this on the future."_

_"You're wrong," Clarke said._

_"Am I, Clarke? You have to walk away if you really care about your people. They won't miss you. In matter of fact, they will be relieved. They won't have to die so you can save them and pretend you are the savior, and you're actually the commander of death."_

_"No, I won't leave them! I won't leave my mom, my friends... I won't leave Bellamy! Octavia's needs me now! I won't leave her!"_

_"Don't you realize you already left them?" Lexa laughed. "How many times, Clarke? Let's count. Bellamy, two. Octavia, two—"_

_"I made mistakes, but they forgave me!"_

_"Have they, though? Oh dear, they can possibly forgive you, but they won't forget," Lexa said. "They're just waiting for the next time you'll leave them. They expect this from you."_

_"No, they don't!"_

_"Why is so hard to chat with you, Clarke? You're really stubborn." Lexa rolled her eyes. "You're the commander of death. What you think will happen? All the twelve clans will haunt you. Actually, they already are. You're putting your people in danger, Clarke. And Skaikru are hated ever since you landed on the planet. You are a danger to them. Are you willing to let them be killed just because of you?"_

_Clarke screamed for her to stop talking, but she didn't. She continued talking about how Clarke's a venom and she'll poison everyone that's in her life._

_"STOP! STOP!"_

_"You better run or otherwise you'll kill everyone until there's nobody on Earth but you."_

_"STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT!"_

Bellamy wakes up hearing scary screams and then he realizes it's Clarke. He goes to her and shakes her gently.

"Clarke, wake up."

"STOP IT! PLEASE, LEXA! YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed.

"Clarke, wake up!" Bellamy shakes her one more time, and then she walks up, seating in the bed gasping for air.

"It's okay, Clarke. It's okay. Just breathe," Bellamy said softly with his arms around her.

Once her breath had stabilized, he held her and she hid her face on his chest, listening to his heart beat to stay calm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bellamy asked, carefully.

"It's nothing and kinda ridiculous," Clarke said.

"No, it's not," Blake said. "You can trust me in this, Clarke, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So," he lays on the bed and she lays over him, her face still on his chest. "Talk to me."

"I was on the beach. It was beautiful. The sea, the sand, the sun, the clouds, the waves... But then Lexa appeared and— and she— she said—," Clarke stops.

"She said what?"

Clarke sighs and continues.

"She said everyone who gets close to me dies and I am a venom poisoning everyone who's around me and I don't know what scares me most: the fact that what she said it's true or that she said that."

"It's not true, Clarke," Bellamy says, his heart aching for Clarke. He didn't want her for one second think those thing are true, because they aren't.

"It is, Bellamy," Clarke cries. "I think it's better for everyone's safety if I just walk away and—"

"Stop it," Bellamy said. He rolled on the bed with Clarke and lays her in his side so he could see her face. When she doesn't look at him, he raises her chin, and one lonely tear falls in her cheek, and Bellamy wipes it. She closes her eyes. "Hey, look at me." She obeys. "Look, I know this is hard. The ground isn't easy, and neither are life. But you walking away would just put us in danger, Clarke. Without you, we are nothing. I am nothing."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my friend," Clarke says.

"And that's why I can say you're important to us."

"You mean that?" she asks.

"Yes. Clarke, I know you. I know you always put everyone's need above yours and that's one of the things I love in you the most. You think going away will help us, but actually will destroy us. We need you. We really need you."

"What did you say?" Clarke asks, her eyes filled with surprise and Bellamy didn't understand.

"I said you put—"

"No, I heard that," she says. "You love me?"

Bellamy didn't know how to answer. The words escaped from his mouth without him even realizing, and something on Clarke's voice made him confused.

"I do," he said, smiling nervously. "You didn't know that?"

Clarke smiled brightly, and Bellamy's smile grew. He didn't see her smile so purely and truly until now.

"I love you too, Bellamy," she said.

They stayed there, smiling at each other for some time. Their gazes hold each other's, not willing to look away not even for one second. Suddenly, Bellamy felt Clarke's hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For saving my life today, for saving my life every day."

"I'll save you as long as you let me to."

"So be ready, I actually get myself in a lot of trouble," she joked.

"I'll be always be there, then," he smiled.

"You think things get better?" Clarke asked, after sometime. "I mean, you think there will be a day that we'll wake up and there won't be any war to fight, any fear to run away... that we'll be in piece?"

Bellamy sighed.

"I don't need this."

"Why?"

"'Cause you bring me piece," he said.

Clarke's eyes fell on his mouth and then she looked deep on his eyes. He got close to her. He couldn't think, he just felt something pushing him close to her.

"Bell..." she said, before their lips touched and it felt like electricity.

Their lips fit together as if they were once one, and were separated; now they were together again, completing each other. Their tongues tangled in a rhythmic waltz, without even having music. Bellamy's right hand found Clarke's neck, while her hand continued on his cheek. Their kiss made them both fly in the clouds. Everything around them was gone; the fact that Octavia was gone, Clarke almost died today and the nightmare she had minutes ago. Now it was just the two of them, two pilgrims lost in a vast frightening darkness where their lips touched in the middle of it. They felt complete as they had never felt before. They pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes, and then kissed again, only this time with more intensity, in more haste. They needed each other. They urgently needed the touch of their warm, welcoming hands, their kisses, each other. Clarke rolled over and stayed on top of him, still kissing him. Bellamy's hands were firmly on Clarke's waist, and then she parted his lips, and took off her shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked, when she came over to kiss him again.

She smiled gently, and brushed a hair off his forehead.

"More sure than I have had in anything in my life." 

They smiled, and kissed again. They could regret it later. They could wake up the next day and want to change the past. They didn't care about tomorrow, though.All that mattered now was the two of them. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! This was one of my favorite chapters so far and hope you liked it!! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Hope you like this chapter even tho I didn’t like that much. I think the quality of this chapter is awful tbh but I swear next chapter it’ll be better.

_I know what you mean when you act like that_

_You don't know it's breaking my heart_

_Said that it was just never gonna happen_

_Then almost kissed me in the dark_

_Every time we talk, it just hurts so bad_

_'Cause I don't even know what we are_

_I don't even know where to start_

_But I can play the part_

_We say we're friends, but I'm catching you across the room_

_It makes no sense, 'cause we're fighting over what we do_

_And there's no way that I'll end up being with you_

_But friends don't look at friends that way_

_Friends don't look at friends that way_

_— That way, Tate McRae._

Bellamy wakes up in the next day feeling Clarke's head lying on his chest and her arm around his waits as his were in her back. He remembered the night they had and smiled. It was magical. It was different from every night he had had. She was different from every girl he had ever slept with.

With his free arm, he starts to brush her golden hair off of her face, and his thumb caress her cheek. He sighs. She's so beautiful. He always knew that. But the thing is she's beautiful in and outside. This is one of the things he loves about her.

_He loves her._ But now he's not quite sure _how_ he loves her anymore. Before last night, he thought he loved her as a friend, now he isn’t sure though. He had a mixed and confused feelings and thoughts running through his head right now.

Clarke's eyes fell open and the first thing she saw was Bellamy brown eyes staring at her. She smiled and hid her head on his chest.

"Morning, Bell," she said.

"Morning, Princess. You got some rest?" he asked and she nodded. She stared at him one more time and he smiled at her, who smiled back.

"Do you regret it?" Clarke whispered, after some minutes of silence.

"What you mean?"

"Last night— do you regret it?"

Bellamy sighed, his hand brushing her hair off of her face and he kissed his cheek.

"Why on Earth would I regret sleeping with the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever layered on?"

She smiles shyly. She had never been shy, but Bellamy's words made her blush.

"Do you regret it?" Bellamy asks.

"Why on Earth would I regret sleeping with the most handsome boy my eyes have ever layered on?"

He kisses her cheek once again and they stayed there, cuddling. They didn't talk about anything; they didn't have to. The silence was comforting.

“It’s funny how much we grew up,” Clarke said.

“What you mean?” Bellamy asks, his hands running through her back.

“I mean, we’ve been so focused on surviving that we didn’t get the time to do teenagers things.”

“Yeah, I wish we could. I wish _Octavia_ could,” Bellamy said, his eyes filled with sadness. Clarke caressed his cheek with her hand and smiled at him.

“I know you do. I wish that for her too. She deserve so much,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, she does,” Bellamy says. “She didn’t have the best childhood ever, and neither had the better youth. She deserved have the best life ever.”

“I was guess bad things happen to us for a reason, Bellamy.”

“That’s not true. We just want to think that because it’s better than accepting bad things happen because the world is evil and we can do nothing to stop this.”

“Or you can think the world is actually good if you’re willing to see the goodness in it,” Clarke says softly. “There’s always opportunity to bad and good things happen. No matter whether of them happened, just hope it is good. And if it’s bad, you learn from it.”

Bellamy smiles, sadly. “I wish I could see things how you see. My world is just black and white right now. But last night—“ he interrupts himself. What was he about to say? He couldn’t say that to Clarke. _She’s my best friend,_ he thought. _That’s not a friend kind of thing to say._

“Last night was amazing,” Clarke completes for him, and they both smile. “It made me feel alive for the first time in a while.”

“It made me feel that too,” Bellamy said.

“What are we now, Bell?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t know, Princess,” he says, brushing her hair. “We’ll figure that out.”

“When I lost Lexa, I was so angry. I was angry at everyone, I was angry at the world. It could’ve been me, so why it was her? I thought the whole world was laying on my chest and I hid all my pain inside of me but the truth is only when I cried in my mom’s arms I felt any better. I guess people think hiding their feelings is the best thing to do, but it isn’t.” Clarke sighs. “I watched Lexa die in my arms. She died in my arms. Her blood was all dropped onto me. Her last words were ‘You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than surviving.’” I thought I would never overcome this, but I did. Now I can think of Lexa without crying. I miss her, but I’m glad she’s in a better place right now. I’ll always love Lexa, Bellamy. I just wanted you to know that and know if it’s okay.”

Bellamy sighs and hold her face in his hand.

“It’s alright, Clarke. I don’t expect you to stoping love her because I know she meant a lot to you. I know a part of you will always love her and I really understand and respect that. I would never blame you for loving her. After all, a part of me will always love Gina too.”

“She must be a nice girl,” Clarke said.

“She was. She helped me a lot when you were gone. I was so lost without you. She helped me in so many things I can’t even list. I miss her too. I know how is like to loose someone you love and even then you still love that person.”

Clarke smiles sadly. “I’m sorry I left you, Bellamy.”

“I know you are, but don’t be. I know you needed this time to yourself. But I didn’t want you to suffer alone for something _we_ did.”

“I never told you this, but pulling that lever with me was the best thing someone have ever done to me. Thank you for not letting me carry this burden on my own and I’m sorry I left.”

“You sacrificed so much for all of us, I didn’t want you to carry another burden alone. And you don’t have to apologize for leaving. I understand why you did.”

Clarke smiles, grateful for meeting such a nice guy like Bellamy. She just hoped he didn’t brake her heart, because she couldn’t take another break heart. Not again.

“We should go look for your sister,” Clarke said.

“Are you okay to go? I mean, you almost died last night, you should rest.”

“Bellamy, I had sex with you after I after that. I’m fine,” she said, standing up.

“So, we’ll look for my sister whom hates me,” he said, smiling sadly.

“Hey,” Clarke said. “She’ll forgive you, okay? There might be a lot of blood on your hands, but it’s not Lincoln’s.”

“I—“

“Don’t,” Clarke butts him in. “Lincoln’s death is _not_ your fault, it’s Pike’s. Do you understand that?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy muttered. Clarke hands held his face making him look in her eyes and he sighs. “I do.”

“Great. Now, shall we go?”

“Let’s go, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter. Feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
